Don't be nervous
by StoryReader888
Summary: A one shot for Yukio KasamatsuxOC


My eye twitched at the hand wrapped tightly around my wrist, my narrowed eyes sliding up the toned arm and to the culprit. "Why do you have to involve me?"

Bakagami glanced over his shoulder. "Because you're one of the scariest people I know."

A sweatdrop appeared on the back of my head. "I never knew you had such a way with words. I'm surprised the girls aren't aren't falling over themselves to hear you speak!"

He scowled at the remark but chose to keep his mouth shut.

Silence fell over us as we made our way to the park. For what, I had no clue.

When we reached our destination, my eyes landed on a few familiar faces; Kise, who looked rather chipper. Kuroko, who wore the same blank expression as always. Koganei, who looked excited and ready to go. And Kasamatsu, who looked rather nervous.

My gaze followed Koganei's and I raised an eyebrow at the four girls standing off to the side. They were huddled together, whispering amongst theirselves and glancing at the group of boys.

I yanked my arm free of Kagami's grasp and narrowed my eyes into a glare, ready to demand an explanation when I was glomped by a blonde blur, knocking me back a few paces.

"Daniellecchi, I'm glad you could make it! Now we can go!" His grip around my body disappeared and he hurried over to the girls, ushering them along. Koga followed happily with Kuroko at his side, while Kasamatsu kept his distance.

Kagami gripped my forearm in a gentle but firm hold, leaning down so he could whisper in my ear. "Kise is trying to find Kasamatsu a girlfriend, but he's useless when it comes to girls."

I bit back to smart remark that begged to be released. "Okay... so what up with the group?"

"Kise needed two more guys, and when he asked Kuroko, Koganei-senpai said he would do it. He ended up having to beg Kuroko before he would agree." he scoffed, shoving his hands into his shorts. "Kuroko threatened me with that damn dog, so I had to come along."

"And I'm here because...?"

"They were short one girl, and I wasn't about to get set up with some chick I didn't know."

"Lovely. I knew I should have ignored your call."

He sent me an annoyed glare, but I wasn't entirely sure it was meant for me. "If I have to suffer, you can to!"

"You're such a good friend, Taiga."

"Shut up."

"Come now. Is that any way to speak to your elder?"

"Shut up."

* * *

To say that the atmosphere was 'awkward' would be the world's greatest understatement. The only ones talking were Koga and Kise, along with their dates. Honestly, I was fine with Kagami not talking to me, but the silence was a bit killer, especially with the aura Kagami and Kasamatsu were giving off.

I rested my elbow on my crossed legs and plopped my cheek into my palm, playing with my shoelace to pass the time which seemed to be dragging by. God, I wish Kise would pull the plug already. His little plan obviously wasn't working. Even when his date said something to him, all Kasamatsu would do is nod. He wouldn't even look at her!

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket and I shared a glance with Kagami before fishing it out and flipping it open. Why in the world was Kise texting me when we were in the SAME room?

- _Why are you sitting on the floor, Daniellecchi?_

I held in a snort.

- _Because I refuse to sit next to some girl I don't know._

- _Participate, please? :(_

I glanced up and caught Kise's frown. No matter how tough I liked to believe myself to be, that look was not something I could easily look over. I sighed to myself before getting up off the floor, only to plop into Kagami's lap. He grunted at the added weight, growling into my ear.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shut up." I muttered before forcing a smile as I addressed the girls. "So! What do you guys do for fun, hmm?"

"Shopping!" They giggled in unison.

I hung my head in disbelief, the corner of my lips twitching. I can't work with this, Kise!

"A-Ano..."

Blinking blankly, I looked up at the girl sitting across from Kasamatsu. She was a small thing, probably Kuroko's height, with hair as green as Midorima's and eyes like emeralds. Thick rimmed glasses were possitioned on her face, helping to hold back her bangs that had fallen from the braids' grip. She fidgeted nervously, but managed to meet my eyes with confidence in her voice.

"I-I'm on the debate team at school."

My eyes lit up and I leaned forward. Hope! There was hope after all! "That's cool. Ne, Yukio?"

He jumped when I knudged him in the side, his face turning a bright red as his hands tightened around his slacks. "A-Aa."

I twitched again. That fool had no idea what he just agreed to! Kagami sniggered, probably at my irritation, and tried to cover it up with a few coughs. A swift knudge to the ribs had him coughing for real.

"Mou, what's taking that baka waiter so long?" the blonde sitting across from Kise whined, crossing her legs and causing her skirt to ride up her leg. She ended up flashing Kise, but she didn't seem to care. She wasn't the type to care. "I'm hungry, Ryo-kun!"

"I'll go check and see what the hold up is!" I jumped up, a little to eager, ignoring Kise's sharp look. Seeing how miserable he looked, I figured I'd spare poor Yukio, as well. "Give me a hand?"

His blue eyes snapped up to meet mine, as if to make sure I was speaking to him. I held my hand out in confirmation, figuring he might need some help unsticking himself from between Kagami and Kuroko. He seemed to hesitate, swallowing hard before slipping his sweaty hand into my own. It proved just how nervous and uncomfortable he really was.

I pulled him up with ease, not bothering to spare the others a glance before I turned and left the room, pulling the younger boy along behind me. Only when we were a safe distance away did I release his hand, instead placing mine in the pockets of my hoodie.

"Sorry if you wanted to stay. Just seemed like you were pretty uncomfortable."

"Y-Yeah. Thank you."

I glanced at him curiously. "You really didn't wanna do this, did you?"

"I don't have time for girls."

I chuckled at his response and he glared at me, unamused.

"What's so funny about that?"

"You're only saying that because you don't know how to handle them. That's why Kise was trying so hard to help you."

He didn't respond, instead turning his head away. Guess I pissed him off.

"Well, what do I know?" I laughed, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "I don't know you well enough to say either way. I was just going by what I've heard from Kise."

"It's not my fault I can't talk to girls." he muttered in a soft voice. I had to strain to hear him.

"You're talking to me, aren't you?"

"That doesn't count!"

"How so?" I raised a brow curiously.

"You're different. It's not like I'm talking to a girl when I talk to you!"

Did he just call me a guy? I think he did. This kid was about as useless as Kagami... Kise wasn't kidding!

"I-I mean..." he stumbled over his words, his eyes wide and fice bright red. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to form words, but none came.

I laughed again, waving him off. "Don't worry about it. I know I'm not the most girly thing out there. I'm one of the guys, and it's easy to forget that I'm female."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not so easily hurt, so relax." I hadn't realized he had stopped walking until I glanced over and found the spot next to me vacant. Before I had to chance to turn around, arms wrapped around my body from behind, pinning my arms to my side. The embrace was awkward, and I could feel just how tense his body was... he really didn't have any experience. It was actually pretty surprising, considering how good looking he is.

I tapped his arm curiously after a minute. "What are you doing, Yukio?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like it came out. I just..."

"I said it's fine." I laughed, patting his arm. I expected his grip to disappear, or at least loosen up a bit, but he tightened it instead.

"The truth is... I always get nervous around you. I never know what to say or do, and I always get jealous when I see how easy it is for Kise to talk to you. I just wanna smack him!"

"You should. Holding in your anger is bad for your health, ya know." I was dead serious, to. Don't get me wrong, I loved Kise, but he could get on my nerves sometimes. He needed some tough love. Especially after tonight. "Your problem is that you think too much."

I pried his arms off me, turning around to meet his confused gaze. His cheeks were alight with red, and something burned in the depths of his blue eyes, but I couldn't make out what it was.

"You think too much about what to do and what to say, and you end up psyching yourself out. Don't think so much. Be impulsive and just say or do whatever comes to mind. You can think about it later on."

He looked down at the floor, seeming to think about what I told him. When he looked up again, there was a fire burning in his eyes. I couldn't move as he reached forward, grabbing my shoulders firmly and pulling me into his body. His lips crashed down onto my own, his hand sliding to the back of my neck to keep me in place. My body was thrown into shock... I couldn't move a muscle! Was Kasamatsu Yukio really kissing me? It seemed like a dream.

After a few seconds, he pulled away enough to create a few inches between our lips. Having him this close, I realized just how good looking this boy really was. With his spiked black hair and intense blue eyes, his strong features and his well-defined brow. He was almost god-like in looks. Kind of like Kise, but more masculine and rough.

I still hadn't moved.

He must have taken that as a bad sign because he began to pull away. It was then that I relaized what needed to be done.

My hand grabbed the back of his neck to stop him in his tracks, fingers sliding through his silky hair. His eyes widened in surprise before our lips collided again, this time with more passion and want. The grip around my waist tightened as our lips moved in perfect synch.

The passion began to heat up as he shoved me against the wall, his muscled body making me groan in satisfaction as it molded against my own. I guess the sound snapped him out of whatever trance he had been in, because he jumped away from me, his eyes like saucers and his hand covering his mouth.

I licked my lips to get another taste of him, my chest heaving up and down as I attempted to slow my rapidly beating heart.

The passionate air that we had just been bathed in slowly stared to fade away, making way for an air or awkwardness that I wasn't quite sure how I could break. I didn't know how he felt, so I didn't know what step I should take next. For all I know, he could have been just using me for practice.

"I'm s - "

"Don't say it." I scowled, rubbing the back of my head. "There's nothing to apologize for."

"You didn't pull away."

"Did you want me to?"

"No."

Surprised by the answer, my eyes met his. The shock had faded, it seemed, and there was determination burning in his eyes. A couple steps was all it took before he was directly in front of me, his lips hovering over mine.

"I'm still nervous around you."

I grinned, throwing my arms around his neck. "Hmm, we'll just have to keep practicing until your not nervous anymore."

"What about Kise?"

"He'll find out eventually." I muttered, capturing his lips once more. And this time, I didn't let him get away.


End file.
